The Werewolf Inside Me
by Brookcresent
Summary: when Logan is transformed into a werewolf his world is changed forever when the ones he thought were his enimies team up to defeat Nick Fury once and for all before they are killed by a mysterious orb called the instinct of wolf, will they survive
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Foes become friends

In a dark forest four creatures ran side by side, two of them had cat like features the others had clear wolf features, their panting and their eerie cries split the silence of the night, the two cats raced ahead while the two wolves stopped, and stood up on their hind legs snarling as two with human appearances raced towards them, there was a skint like the sound of someone drawing a sword, there was a deep snarl before lightning flashed illuminating their terrifying figures, both of these wolves had a bipedal posture they were far bigger than normal wolves and a white pupiless eyes that burned with great hatred one of the human figures stepped forward her hair was white "Logan, Roxy.. You are really sick let us help you" she said slowly, but was cut off by a deep animal snarl like voice **"Ororo we are not sick, you have been corrupted by S.H.I.E.L.D, Nick Fury has turned friend against friend" **the one called Logan said**,** another of the humans stepped forward he wore an odd visor which covered his eyes "please let us help you. We don't want to hurt you" he begged, the one they called Roxy snarled deeply **"Cyclops you fool you will never tame us, I don't want to hurt you either but we will if we have to" **she said going down on all fours with a deep snarl her claws were fully extracted they were made of Adamantium as was the werewolf they called Logan stayed upright but got into a fighting stance bearing his teeth , Ororo sighed but looked at the other two and nodded they had something up their sleeve something they hoped they would not have to use it but they knew they were going to have to. Logan looked at Roxy and nodded with an ear splitting send a shiver down your spine howl sent out signal only ones like them could understand. The two cats turned around and headed to were their fellow kind was, Ororo attacked first sending lightning at the ground, Roxy and Logan leapt over them and sent both Ororo and Cyclops flying into a tree , Logan smirked with a howl he landed **"A while Ago I hated this but now I am starting to love this new power", ** Roxy grinned laughing "**come on lets end this" **, Ororo and Cyclops struggled to their feet and threw a grenade but this was a grenade with a difference it had wolf bane in it, Logan howled in agony as his head began to spin he promptly passed out his mouth open and his breathing shaky , Roxy flipped back and stayed in the tree as if she had disappeared without a trace , Ororo walked over to Logan and touched his paw , Logan groaned completely out of it . She sighed and looked at Cyclops "what if Roxy was right" she said, Cyclops just looked at her with a look of sadness and rage "Hey, no one told you, you had to do this Night Crawler was more eager we had to stop them" he said angrily, Ororo sighed and sat down next to Logan "how long till the rest of the S.H.E.I.L.D agents get here?" she asked, Cyclops sighed and shook his head. Ororo knew that meant he had no idea, suddenly they heard a crack of a twig and a horrible yowl as the two cats quickly dealt with them, with a simple pounce knocking them out, Roxy flipped down from her hiding place and relocated her shoulder she was pure white with grey highlights **"about time you two got here what took you so long?" she growled** , one of the cats growled hotly back it was a lioness and had a Spanish like voice **"cool it Roxy, were cats are not as fast as you werewolves but we are better at surprise your too heavy" **she said with an evil laugh .Roxy snarled angrily but looked at Logan "**Sabretooth, Iagon do you think you can wake him up?" **she asked, Iagon knelt beside Logan and nodded **"he's fine just think of him as being sound asleep" **she said. Sabretooth snarled **"let's go I smell humans and they are real close" ** he said quickly picking up the unconscious werewolf Logan and carrying him away , Iagon smirked at Roxy and followed Sabretooth on all fours , Roxy sighed and followed it would be dawn soon they would be able to fit in a lot easier then.

Logan groaned and opened his eyes the harsh sunlight had awoken him, he felt awful his body ached as it tried to heal itself of the wolf bane poisoning, he sat up he wore jeans and a white singlet he slowly stood up and looked at his surroundings he was in a house of some kind it was old and smelt of Moth Balls he rolled his eyes and went downstairs he had a sinking feeling that last night something bad had happened. Iagon was playing pool she looked a lot like Jean Grey the only difference was that her hair was shorter and had a more boyish look she didn't even look up as she sensed him she sunk the eight ball without even trying "so you finally decided to wake up" she said ignoring his presence, Logan glared at her Iagon was the mate of Sabretooth and a bit of a bitch sometimes "yes" he said through gritted teeth it took all his strength not to unsheathe his claws, she grinned hearing the anger in his voice she sat on the pool table "how many times is Roxanne going to have to save your ass Logan?" she asked laughing , Logan growled angrily and launched himself at her pinning her under his foot 'I SWEAR IF YOU SAY THAT AGAIN" he roared , Iagon laughed as she heard another voice it was Sabretooth "Leave her alone Logan or I'll cut you in half" he warned , Logan growled and launched himself at Sabretooth tackling him the two went rolling over one another and began slicing each other with their claws , Logan grunted in pain as Sabretooth sent him flying into a wall , as the two of them were about to deal each other more damage a voice growled out "hey KNOCK IT OFF!" she said flipping down and getting in between them, she was a tall slim blonde haired beauty with piercing greyish blue eyes, Sabretooth glared furiously at Logan, Logan glared his eyes a torrent of hate , she pushed them apart "why do you always fight?" she sighed , Sabretooth looked at her "sorry Roxanne but if he messes with Iagon again I'll mess up his fucking face" he growled furiously and ran outside cursing loudly , Logan looked at Roxy and sighed before running outside and into the surrounding woods he needed to calm down so that he could get a clear head on what was going , it had been a month since he had been transformed into a werewolf and a few weeks since Iagon and Sabretooth had joined them and him and Sabretooth did not get along at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Love is confessed

Roxy sighed and sat down in a chair by the sunlit window she looked out at the surrounding landscape there was only bush insight it had been a month since Wolverine had become one of them and he was struggling with the fact that he was now one of them and that he was not accepted by his peers, she shuddered as she remembered what had happened to Logan and how she had found him

_He laid still seven bullet holes in his body, he bleed profusely his pelt being changed from a greyish brown to a red stained by his blood; Ororo shook with fear as she saw what Night Crawler had done to Logan, he held a gun in his hands and he was shaking with the adrenaline which coursed through his veins "are you ok Ororo?" he asked , Ororo screamed in fear and rushed over to Logan she desperately checked for a pulse there wasn't one "Logan…oh no, Kurt he's dead" she cried tears of pain rolling down her cheeks. Kurt put a hand on her shoulder "he's a werewolf he's not the same the anymore it was better this way he could of killed any of us unless he was stopped" he said, Ororo sniffed and shut Logan's eyes "are we going to have a funeral for him?" she asked, Kurt nodded and pulled out one of the bullets "yes, tomorrow first thing" he said, Ororo stood up and rolled Logan over before leaving his body , Kurt put his arm round her before guiding her back into the mansion. An hour later Logan's body still lay where it was there was the quiet rustle of the trees and then there was an ear splitting howl followed by a weak yip, out came two werewolves one was a greyish white the other was a little black pup, The black pup noticed Logan and yipped alerting the wolf to Logan's dead body , the wolf jolted her head and saw his still body she ran over and her paws glowed , Logan gasped for air his claws unsheathed __**"don't worry your safe"**__ she said , Logan coughed and groaned opening his eyes weakly "__**W-who are you?"**__ he asked weakly , she paced round him and sniffed him a little taken back she looked at him __**"Wolverine , James Logan Howlett it is you isn't it" **__she said, Logan was so weak he couldn't even nod his but he said __**"yes".**__ She hugged him ecstatically he looked at her a little confused but something in his mind made him hug her back __**"A-are you from weapon X?" **__he asked groaning, she sighed sadly then smiled grimly __**"yes I am …I'm uh technically was created to be your mate" **__she said, Logan's eyes widened and he groaned weakly __**"your Roxanne Wolvero?"**__ he asked. Roxanne nodded __**"yes I'm a werewolf just like you now let me help you up and let's get the hell out of here" **__she said pulling him upright, Logan howled in absolute agony __**"SHIT MY RIBS!" **__he fainted, Roxy sighed and slung him over her back even if he was slightly bigger she lifted him with ease and set off at a run._

_Hours later Logan groaned and opened his eyes he was now in human form and his chest was bandaged and he was shirtless, he sat up the pain was gone obviously his healing factor had kicked in no wonder I feel so exhausted he thought, Logan stretched and sat up as he looked at surroundings he was laying on the floor on a mattress he did not remember much about the night before only one name "Roxy" he called , Roxanne walked in her hair was tied back in a ponytail to reveal her earrings "hey Logan your awake" she said , Logan looked at her "where am I?" he asked , Roxy smiled "you're in a werewolf safe house all of us go here when we are being hunted these humans seem to like us" she said ….._

Iagon's voice bought her back to reality "you ok Roxy?" she asked, Roxy looked at her and nodded "yeah sorry Iagon was having a flashback" she said, Iagon put her hand on Roxy's shoulder "you sure you are ok?" she asked. Roxy nodded and stood up gathering her thoughts and walking towards the door "where are you going" Iagon asked running over sometimes Roxy annoyed her when she went off by herself, Roxy grinned "going to see Logan maybe knock some sense into him" , Iagon laughed then dropped her voice to a whisper "you love him don't you?" she asked , Roxy stopped midway then gave Iagon a mysterious smile before walking into the woods , Iagon laughed and looked at a photo of Logan and Roxy hugging she picked up they looked so happy there they had nothing to worry about but now boy did they.


End file.
